Ludwig Van Bone-Crusher
''To see the episode's transcript, click here.'' Plot The Time Squad gets sent to the time of the great musician Ludwig van Beethoven, who is now a pro-wrestler fighting other classical musicians turned wrestlers — and Tuddrussel challenges Beethoven to a match to preserve the dignity of pro-wrestling. Synopsis On the satellite, Tuddrussel is encouraging Otto to lift weights while Larry is meditating. Tuddrussel gets annoyed with the peaceful music Larry's radio is playing, but before he can hurt Larry, the History Instability Alarm goes off. The team sees that Beethoven is its next mission and heads off, while Tuddrussel is annoyed at hearing about Beethoven’s use of emotion. The team appears in a man’s bathtub while he is bathing, annoying Otto and Tuddrussel, and the team flees the house. Suddenly, Otto notices posters of Beethoven covering a pole, advertising him as a wrestler. The team then attends a wrestling match featuring Beethoven wrestling “The Python.” Beethoven wins, making Tuddrussel think both wrestlers were pathetic, and disgusting Larry. After the match the team introduces itself to Beethoven, and Otto and Larry ask why he gave up composing for music. Beethoven replies that it was for his fans, and shares a story about one of his concerts a few years ago. While he was playing, a heckler in the audience kept taunting him, so he got up and threw him out a window, earning a lot of applause. This continued in all of Beethoven’s concerts, as people began to enjoy watching the fighting. Eventually, people only attended concerts just for the fights, so other composers like Haydn challenged Beethoven to fights. Otto asks if Beethoven ever missed being an artist, which Beethoven does admit to, but he says that he is a wrestler now. Tuddrussel then challenges Beethoven to a wrestling match, but is told by the referee that he must fight other famous wrestlers to earn a rank worthy enough of challenging Beethoven. Tuddrussel obliges, easily defeating Rossini, Haydn, and Mozart. Finally, Tuddrussel and Beethoven fight. Beethoven generally has the upper hand, and he eventually has Tuddrussel in a hold while squeezing him tightly. Otto suddenly has an idea and turns the dial on Larry’s radio, trying to find Beethoven’s music. Larry switches the radio to AM, and Beethoven’s 9th Symphony plays. The music catches Beethoven off guard, and he is amazed at the beauty of it. Otto tells him that he will eventually write it, and Beethoven drops Tuddrussel, deciding to go back to composing music. Later, Otto, Larry, and a beaten up Tuddrussel are listening to Beethoven play a concert. Tuddrussel claims to be the one who taught Beethoven a lesson, and he is hit with Beethoven’s stool before the team leaves. Trivia *When Larry accidentally teleports the team to a man's bathtub, Tuddrussel sarcastically calls him "Magellan," which is surprising because Tuddrussel normally wouldn't know historical figures well enough to make such comments. *Beethoven was the only composer-turned-wrestler who was wrestling at an appropriate age, when he was 33 years old. *Haydn was wrestling when he would have been 71 years old. *Rossini would have been 11 years old in this episode. *Mozart wasn't even alive at this time, since he died in 1791. *The Python was the only wrestler in the episode who wasn't a composer. *One of Beethoven's hecklers tells him to play "Free Bird," a 1974 southern rock song by Lynyrd Skynrd that is a famous request. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1